The Eyes of the Darkness
by lisha86
Summary: Who were the other wolves that formed at the end of breaking dawn? Well this is a story of one named Andrew and his imprinting story on a girl named Raylin. But what he doesn't know is that Raylin has a twist of fate herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Big Move

It has been six months now since daddy moved to Forks Washington, and he is ready for mom and me to move up there. He moved first so he

could find us a house and let me finish my sophomore year up. He called two weeks ago to tell us he has settled in a house, so we need to finish

packing and come up there. He said it was not much different from the small town of Versailles Ohio where we lived, he chose to move in Forks for

that very reason. I was excited but scared at the same time. I have always got along with everyone but I never really chose to befriend too many

people, I guess I have two sides to my personality that is easy to first being I loved to laugh and be the one that was bubbly but in the other

hand I loved my alone time and nature seemed always to soothe my mind from day to day life. I had two best friends that I always stuck with and

that was Zoe and Karma we had been friends as far back as pre-school when the two of them sat at the same round table as me to fingerpaint.

And now I have to leave them and it really sucks but we promised texts and email everyday, and I hope a visit or two a year. I had just left them

at the local coffee shop and headed home to get ready for mom and my departure and the text came from Karma that her and Zoe better not be

replaced. It lightened the depressing mood. Then the next thing i knew we were in our suburban and off with our whole life in an uhaul trailor

behind us. I slept most of the way not really talking much to mom she was in her own world jamming to her old rock CDs and i kept my iPod on

except for the occasional rest stops and switching back and forth driving to allow one another to nap, about 40 hrs. later we finally arrived. I could

not believe how beautiful it was. It looked like the trees were curtains around the row of houses, forest and mountains everywhere and then i

could see the ocean at the same time. And I knew I was going to love this place. There was no large chain department stores, everything seemed

to be locally owned and operated. While mom started heading out of town towards a place called La Push she turned right and i noticed it was a

driveway the lane wasn't very long but it was surrounded by forest on both sides. The house was nothing fancy just a brick ranch with black

window shutters, there did seem to be alot of windows though. once we stopped dad came out of the house " Hollie, Raylin I missed you guys too

much!!" My mom ran over and gave him a big gushy kiss that i could of went without seeing. And then he signaled for me to come in for a hug

once they were done. "So Ray Ray what do you think so far?" he asked me." Well daddy I like what I see so far, I can't wait to see more of the

area." I said with a little more excitement than planned. He just smiled and said " Well maybe after you bring your things in you can take my

convertible out for a drive around, you won't get lost in it since it has gps." laughing to himself as he walked towards the uhaul with mom. I was

anxious to get in the house. Once I walked in it was bigger than I thought there was a great room and to the left there was what looked like a

bedroom and bathroom, which dad said was mine so I checked it out nothing fancy but bigger than my old room, the walls needed painted

something besides ivory and same with the bath, and on the rightside of the great room was a hallway that led to their room another room which

dad was turning into a study a bath and steps that led down to a full basement. there was sliding glass patio doors in the kitchen which led to a

deck that had a great view of the woods. The yard was about 1 1/2 acres, there was a firepitt closer to the back of the yard which I thought could

come to my advantage sometime. While I stood there in aww I didn't notice my mom walked out, " Earth to Raylin? Hello?" "Oh sorry mom I was

just enjoying the new scenery." I said wondering how long she had been trying to get my attention. " Well your dad said to not be gone too long

so enjoy yourself and be home at a reasonable time, tomorrow is going to be a long day of unpacking" she said a little stern while tossing me the

keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Meeting

I jumped in dads older cherry red sebring covertible. It wasn't nothing exstravagant but it was his first splurg on himself once he got premoted 5

years ago and he loved it. As I pulled down the driveway I decided country roads sounded better right now so I headed off towards La Push and

turned on a side road that was on the left right before entering what I guessed was a little village. It seemed to take me towards the coast line

and beach which was a even nicer idea. I put in my Theory of a deadman cd, and just cruised. It was getting close to sunset so when I seen the

cliff that overlooked the ocean I stopped and sat listening to my music and enjoying the cool but nice breeze staring at the horizon wondering

how long I had before the sun would set and how long the ride was back to the house. When I noticed a group of boys walk out of the woods,

they all had buzzed black hair, and rustic looking skin, I was dark beings that my mother was mexican but these boys made me look like a ghost,

and from what I could tell there was about 10 of them. None of them wore anything except shorts. I turned my music down and climbed out of my

car to get a better look, I was far enough away that I wasn't disrupting anything but I was curious to what they were doing. When I closed the

door they heard it and they stopped and all of them stared at me, I was a little startled having all the attention of 10 from what I could tell

muscular fairly good looking guys. I felt my face turn to fire and I waved hoping to break the tension of their gaze. It worked cause they all started

talking and walking to the cliff. I was pretty much over looked except for one boy who looked about my age he couldn't seem to stop turning

around looking at me with a strange look on his face as if he was in shock. I wan't sure what the problem was, I didn't intrude on them anyway

shape or form. The next thing I know I see the tallest man jump and then I noticed my self freaking out running in their direction. And then

another one jumped. _what the hell is wrong with these guys?_ As I reached the group and they turned and looked at me, I walked over towards the

edge of the cliff to see the two boys swimming bellow. " Don't worry we do this for fun, I hope your not too freaked out." A boy said with a slight

hummor in his voice. I didn't say anything right away mainly because I couldn't help but notice how large these boys were. They all were at least 6

ft and some seemed at least 7 ft. They noticed me staring cause they all smirked and the one who spoke before introduced himself as Quil. "Oh

sorry, I just have never been around anyone jumping this high, I'm Raylin, nice to meet you." I said as confident and non chulant as possible. "

Um..... hi I'm Andrew said the boy who kept staring back at me just minutes ago, and this is Embry, Jarred,Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady and the two

that jumped were Sam and Jacob. All of them notioned a wave as the boy introduced them. And I was in disbelief in how beautiful they were, but

this Andrew guy, had me at "Um" he was about 6'2" from what I could tell and built like a brick house. His chisseled chin and high cheekbones set

off his somewhat pointy nose and almond shaped caramel colored eyes, his full lips was the perfect stage for his perfectly straight white teeth. "

Your new around here then?" " Yes, I just got here a few hrs. ago from Ohio, my dad moved here 6 months ago because of work and so he could

find us a house." I told him and all of them seemed interested somewhat. " Oh you moved to Forks?" I was surprised by how intrigued he was

with me I wasn't really anything special, I knew from everyone that told me that I had some what of an exotic look but I was short 5'1" to be

exact and a little thick in my eyes,even though I only weighed about 103 lbs. my muscle tone was compact and so the bottom half of me was

"thick" as mom would say. My sometimes untamable dark brown almost made my face seem even rounder, and I had somewhat of a wider bridge

in my nose due to my grandfather who had a distinguishly broad nose,so I guess I didn't get the whole worse end My eyes were my best feature

my left eye was honey brown but my right was a crystal blue . " No actually I live outsideof forks in the country, close to what looks like a village

called La Push." " Thats great we are from La Push, it's actually a reservation of the Quillete Indians." He said in a wather matter of fact manner.

That explained their looks. But not their height they must be eating some good food there to be as big as they were. I noticed the rest of the

boys lost interest in our conversation and a couple of them continued on their cliff diving which I think it was the ones named Paul and Brady. _This _

_Andrew was really into me for some reason._ " So what are you doing down here by yourself?" he asked while he gazed at me like he was trying to

stare straight into my soul. " Well I love the outdoors and I thought I would watch the sunset, but I think I better get back before my parents

come looking for me, ." _Andrew seemed a little disapointed by that statement._ "Oh okay I will walk you to your car. Yes the sunset here is very cool,

well whenever the sun is out." He was trying to keep from walking too fast and stay by my side as we walked. When we got to the car he opened

the door for me. " Thank you, maybe I will see you around sometime soon." I said in shock with how much of a gentleman this stranger was to

me. He smiled real big and said "of course you will."_ His face lights up when he smiles, he looks so hansome when he does that._ " Well see you later

then." not trying to make it too noticable that I was flirting a little. " See you later." And with that I was off in the direction of my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Counting Sheep

When I got home Dad and Mom was sitting around the coffee table with a box that smelled so good my mouth was watering instantly. " Hey Ray-

Ray we ordered pizza, I hope your hungry, they had your favorite, Chicken Ranch Pizza, and there are some sodas in the fridge." Dad said with a

little excitement, I could tell he was pleased to get me my favorite. As I stumbled over boxes I finally made it to the fridge to grab a soda, I

stopped at the window over the sink to stare off into the woods. I caught myself wondering about the boys that popped out of them by the cliffs,

and well mainly Andrew. I couldn't believe that some boy had me so flustered like that, I didn't even know him yet. But I knew I would eventually

for some reason. " Did you find them?" Mom asked. "Yes I am coming." Dinner was pretty qick and quite mainly due to the fact that the drive had

just beat the hell out of mom and me, and dad must of had a long day at work. " Well goodnight." I told my parents. Poor mom was starting to

doze off already just sitting on the couch. When I got into my room I was glad to see that my parents had put my bed together, and mom most

have known where she packed the sheets and blankets. I decided to put a few of my clothes away just so I could get a box or two out of the

way. Once that was done I plopped on the bed. I was so tired but at the same time so hyped up over the new life I was starting. I really couldn't

sleep so I grabbed another box and unpacked it. It was mainly my desk stuff and cords for the computer. I made a mental note that once I got my

computer up and running to email Zoe and Karma. My room was slowly starting to take on my personality. I just needed some kind of color._ Maybe _

_I could find some nice curtains or something to give it flair_. But I drew tired of unpacking, so I tried laying down again, I knew I was tired but my

mind was still going crazy. I laid there enjoying the cool breeze drifting in from the two giant windows on my far wall. I started daydreaming about

Andrew, mainly seeing him in different scenarios of what his interest might be, first it was fishing, then bowling, maybe hunting, all the sports. I

knew I had to stop thinking of this strange boy but it was as if there was a tie between us, I had never been affected by a boy like this before

especially since I hadn't even carried a conversation with him.I tried to change my train of thought and decided that I would go sit outside for a

minute. I grabbed a bottled water and quitely went out the patio doors dad had the lawn furniture all stacked and I knew I would make too much

noise trying to untangle the metal chairs so I just sat on the edge of the deck. The woods deffinatly took on a different look at night. It seemed

more mysterious and kinda creepy. Holding all the creatures of the night in its clutches. I sat there for about an hour just pondering on what kind

of animals were lurking in them, when I seen a large blur in my peripheral vision along the edge of the forest. I jumped and looked in that

direction I didn't see anything but decided I better go inside. With my luck it would be a giant black bear hungry for some spicy meat. And I really

didn't want to become a meal on anythings menu. I snaked my way back in and went to my room. I decided I could probally pass out. While I was

laying there in the incoherant state of dreaming and thinking right before sleep took over I heard a wolf's howl I didn't know if I was dreaming it

or if it came from outside. But it continued on to a full fledge dream of me sitting back on the deck and seeing a group of wolves sitting where the

fire pit was all staring at me. Not attacking, moving, howling, nothing, they were all just sitting there starring at me, and then one of the smaller

ones came over and I was surprised that I wasn't frightened. I just sat there and then and walked right over to me and licked my face. It cocked

it's head and it almost looked as if it was smiling and turned to walk back to the pack. When all of a sudden they all started growing and howling

and before I knew it the were all HUGE all taller than me while they were on all four legs. Thats when I awoke to mom, opening my door putting

another box in it. " Hey sleepy head, time to get this room together." She said in a way that meant I better do as I was told. So I jumped up ran

to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, brushing my teeth while in there to make my time as short as possible. once out I put some mousse

in my hair and threw it up in a ponytail. I went back to my room and examened what I had all to unpack. I had 2 boxes that said decore, 1 that

said clothes, 1 that said accesories and a box that was just my music and electronics. I got to work, within 3 hrs I was finally done, I jumped on

my computer and emailed my girls.

_Zoe,_

_Hey girl, sorry I didn't call or text when I got here I have just been kinda busy getting used to things. Fork is so pretty, the small community type like versailles but there are trees here every where, the woods there are nothing compared the the forest here. I haven't really met anyone... except for some really hot guys CLIFF diving, it makes the bridges we jumped off look like a bump in the road. I thought they were killing their selfs at well get back with me_

_I love ya,_

_Raylin_

Karma's email went about the same way. Now that I was done I went into the living room where I seen my parents picking up some boxes. "

Guys my room is done is there anything I can help with?" I asked politely. " No we got it." mom said while teasing dad with one of his really old

country records. Dad was kind of a dork when it came to music. " Hey go have some fun and try to meet some people!" dad said tossing me his

keys. That actually didn't sound too bad so I jumped in th sebring and popped the locks above the windows, pushed the button to the top, and I

was off. I decided the beach sounded better than the cliffs today since it was sort of nice out. So I cruised in the direction of La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saltwater and Rocks

I seen a sign that said beach so I followed. I parked the car in the graveled area and got out and walked towards the water. There really wasn't

much sand, it was mostly pebbles and giant boulders hung around the edge like little mountains. I imagined the beach a little nicer, but it was still

outdoors and soothing. I found a beat up log laying kinda close to the edge so I decided it would work great as a bench. I sat there just listening

to the water, and the surroundings, smelling the saltwater in the air. I was in that spot for a good hour when I heard crunching of the rocks

rubbing together. I turned to look and was surprised to see Andrew walking my way. He was dressed more for the weather today, but even with

a pair of dark loose fit jeans and a gray t shirt you could see his rippling muscles even through the shirt. It must have been obvious that I was

gawking because he made a raspy sigh that almost sounded like a giggle and had a drop dead gorgeous smirk on his face. I shook my head

discretely and smiled at him. " Hey stranger I told you I would be seeing you around." He said with some confidence. I just gleamed a " I guess

you were right." He sat down on the log beside me.

(APOV)

When I saw her standing there yesterday leaning against the red convertible, it hit me like hot humid air from the midsummer does when you

walk out of an airconditioned house. Suffocating, but so warm and comforting at the same time. I knew at that moment that she was mine. As I

tried to walk away from her, the harder it was. She was so beautiful. She was petite, with curly black hair and golden skin. And the most beautiful

eyes I ever seen one was a brown and the other the lightest shade of blue I ever seen. She had a very interesting look to her. I wondered if she

was Indian but she wasn't real dark so maybe half. After cliff diving I decided to follow her sent to see if I could have another look at her. It was

perfect the location of her house. I could watch from a distance to make sure she was safe but not bother her. I went home where the guys was

to grab a fast dinner. I let mom know about the imprint and she seemed trilled. She told me some pointers about breaking the news. I went with

telling her the legends and explaining like that. But I decided I wouldn't tell her tonight but I needed to see her again. So I ran out the door

through Billy Blacks yard and into the woods. I ran until I got to the edge of her drive way and started to slow as I followed the tree line to her

house. I walked around the house to see if I could find her window or see her in any other part of the house. I found her in a window that faced

the back side of the house and she was beautiful. She was what looked like unpacking. I so her stop and she disappeared. I waited a while and

then I saw the back door open. I froze.... she came out and pondered something and just sat down on the deck. I decided I better get out while I

could. So I took off back deeper in the woods. once far enough from her house I got hit by something in the side, and I heard a howl of laughter,

Brady I really will hurt you if you like? I thought in a more of a threat. Oh come on I had to get one in, you are too busy stalking your imprint to

hang out tonight, so I decided to open your eyes a little better. Brady thought with laughter in his voice. We will hang out tomorrow, after I tell

Raylin,( I loved her name in my mouth) I promise. But I'm heading home so I can get up bright and early", I thought with a big wolfy smile on my

face knowing why I was getting up early made me just as happy as anything. Nite bro. Brady said while hanging his head, even in wolf form I

could tell He was a little disappointed. We became pretty close mainly because we phased at the same time. I took off homeward bond. I got

home and jumped into bed.

Iwoke up around 8:00 am and went for a run to see if she was up. She was still sleeping so I just sat in the forest waiting for her to get up. Then

I saw her mother walk in and say something and the next thing I knew she was gone, but the block glass that is usually in bathrooms beside her

window brightened up. I sat there while I knew she was in the shower. She came out and started unpacking some more I waited patiently

thinking that after she was done I would run home and get cleaned up. But then she was gone I noticed the car take off in the corner of my eye.

So I took off running behind and far enough in the woods that I couldn't be seen. And I seen she turned towards the beach. And I thought that

would be my best time to run back home and clean up. I ran and jumped into a quick shower. just threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. Ever since

we wolfs helped the cullens they always made sure we had plenty of clothes, mainly because Alice loved to shop and they all knew what

happened to most of our clothes. But then I was off, I wanted to look nice and so I just walked there, and I seen her once out of the forest. I saw

her there on a log so content. I walked over towards her and she turned and I saw her beautiful eyes she had brown eyes but there was a blue

almost purple ring around the brown, it was very mesmerizing. I said the first thing that can to mind which was," Hey stranger I told you I would

be seeing you around."I most of sounded like a arrogant ass, but she replied with a gentle smile so I sat down.

(RPOV)

When he sat down his arm brushed mine and I felt a shock, like when your on a rollarcoaster and reach the top to fall suddenly. I was shocked

but in a good way. "Whoa, what was that?" I said surprised. He looked at me with the same face and said he wasn't sure. We sat there for a

minute why he just gazed at me. Finally he spoke "So are you half Indian or something, your skin is a beautiful shade." he seemed a little put

back from his comment but was still interested in what I had to say. "No actually my dad is a white farm boy from Ohio and my mother is Mexican,

well actually she is a decedent of the Tecun Uman and Aztec tribes, but its just easier to say Mexican," I said with a smile. Actually it was hard not

to smile while I was around him. "Really, I have never met anyone from those tribes." he said excitedly. " Well actually there really isn't anymore

tribes just decedents and my Grandfather was one of the only other decedents I have ever met. He has passed though." I grimaced at that part.

Andrew seemed to have noticed because he replied with a " You miss him don't you?" " So much.... I loved how he always sat down and told me

stories, he always tried to keep me educated on my origins with legends and scary stories." I chuckled a little thinking of some of the ones that

freaked me out. "Really, maybe we could share some of our cultures legends, we have alot too." He said enthusiastically with a beautiful smile on

his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legends and Creatures

(APOV)

_This is it the perfect way to explain things. Here I was pondering over how to tell her and this beautiful goddess opened the door for me. _This was going

to be easier than I anticipated. "Yeah that sounds like fun, I haven't talked about that kind of stuff since I was a kid." she stated. She was too

perfect, she made me feel like jello around her. I just hope that she can accept that some of the legends were tru. I think I will have her start to

kinda get an idea of what she thinks of legends and stories. "Would you like to start?" I asked with hope. "Sure well lets see do you want the

spookie legends and creatures or the more subtle stories?" Maybe she already knew, maybe this is something she already know. "Well lets here

about the creatures." Isaid with alittle smirk. "Ok well my Abuelo told me the story of the nahaul, it was my favorite so I will tell you that one first.

There are many stories that surround the Nahaul, and he told me alot. The Nahaul is a shape shifters said to made from the devil, but Abuelo

always said that was just made up so people wouldn't seek this creature. He said it would take on many forms such as jaguars, burros, dogs,

snakes, birds, wolfs, really anything it wanted and it was really there for safety of decending the pure blood of the Aztecs. They were from what

he said created by the gods. So yeah that is my favorite legend." she said while in a daze of thinking. She has it, this is going to be perfect. "well,

actually we have a legend very similar We are decended from wolfs. I continued to tell her the legends and then I got to the 3rd wife legend and

she stopped me. "Wait so there are legends of vampires too? "she asked too curiosely Yes it is the reason why they phase, why?" "Well he told

me some of them too, he told me of Civateteo, they date back to the of the days of the Aztecs and are believed to be the servants of the gods.

though they have the magical powers of a priest. All Civateteo are noblewomen who died during childbirth and have now returned to earth. And

they were terribly white in color, and they were said to be linked to god Tezcatlipoca " I insantly thought of Bella, how she kind of was like the

civateteo. "But also there are more stories of the nahauli that Abuelo said wasn't true that the two were linked together as one, he said that it

could never be possible." she stated. "thats interesting how simialar the legends of our people are. Do you beleive any of them?"

(RPOV)

I couldn't believe he asked me that. I did but there was no way that I was going to confirm, he would think I was nuts. I mean it was hard not to

beleive some of them since there were so many. " Well not really, but you never know." Isaid trying to sound sarcastic. And then he said it, and I

couldn't believe what he was saying. " Well actually they are true, at least our legends. We did decend from wolfs and we are here to protect the

pale faces and our land." he said it like it wasn't sure about what to do. "Oh." thats all I could say. I sat there wondering if Abuelo's stories had

some truth to them." Are you okay." he asked with what look like fear, ashame, and worry in his face. "Actually yeah I am, I'm not sure if its

because of how Abuelo spoke about the creatures of our legends or if it hasn't hit me yet." I explained. 'Well there is also something else." he

stated. And I was afraid of what else he could tell me. "We also imprint on our soulmates when we first see them, it's like there is an imidiate pull

in there direction. That person becomes the wolfs whole reason for being. Your imprint is the only thing you live for, you would do anything for it,

even if it means leaving and never returning, although it would be the worst thing possible, I would do it just to make you happy." he said hoping

that she wouldn't go into shock with everything that I just layed in her lap. "Wait you just said I and me. So you imprinted on me?" That made me

happy in a way but it was still hard to process that I just had my soulmate handed to me and so fast. "Well actually yes I did imprint on you. But if

you don't want me as yours I can substain myself and stay away." He said with a deep saddness in his eyes. "Well its a little soon to accept you

like that when I don't really know you." Which even though I felt something there it was the truth. " Well lets hang out then and we can move

slow if you like." Andrew said with hope in his expression. "Um.... okay." I was still in somewhat of shock but I didn't want to scare him off or hurt

him for some reason.

(APOV)

She is accpeting it better than I thought. And she is going to get to know me better, so I know I can get her to love me as well. "Well can we

hang out than tomorrow night. I would love for you to meet some more of my pack." I asked hoping she would say yes. "Well I guess that would

be okay." she said still pondering on what I just told her. "Great do you want me to pick you up or would you like to meet me some where?" I

asked. "I can meet you some where I guess." "Great we can meet here at 7:00 pm. and wear something to keep you warm, even though it is

summer it still gets cold here at night." I couldn't handle it if she got sick because of me. "Ok I thank I should go." she said getting up off the log. I

didn't want her to leave but I needed to give her space to think, mom told me that part and I agreed. So I walked her to the car in silence,

opened the door for her. We said our good bye and she was off.


	6. Chapter 6

When I left I decided to take a drive and think instead of returning home. I just drove pondering on everything I just heard and everything that I

was told as a kid. I ended up on some old country rode forest on both sides. I parked the car and just stared at the forest which now seemed

eerie considering I just found out what did lurke in them. I was starting to feel very faint and lightheaded so I got out of the car to get some fresh

air. The smell of the woods seemed intoxicating I shivered still feeling lightheaded. Next thing I knew I was drawn into the woods. I wasn't really

sure what I was going in there for but it seemed like my body was pulled by some unknown rope. The farther I walked the faster I wanted to get

there. As I got to some what of a clearing I seen what it was. A young boy turned with a very disturbing look of glee on his face and vibrant red

eyes. Instead of running like my mind was telling me to do I stood there, my body slowly started to tremble and before I could even think my

bones were cracking as if they were breaking and then I was unnatually on all 4 as if some kind of animal. I looked at my arms to see that there

was white fur on them and I didn't have hands I had giant paws. I kept hearing voices in my head that said something about tracking the

bloodsucker, but I couldn't consentrate. " Oh I see you are a little confused, I have to say.... I am too. I have never seen anything like you in my

entire life." The young boy explained. He started walking towards me, and then he was sprinting as fast as the speed of light. Some kinda survival

instinct clicked in me and I collided into the boy ripping him as fast as I could finally stopping when I didn't have anything left to demolish. I wasn't

sure what just happened or what I had become, but the only thing I could think of was what Andrew had just told me earlier today. I started

running in my new akward form not really sure what I was exactly. I heard something from behind me I looked to see a young man with golden

color eyes charging right towards me. I was fearful from the encounter I had earlier. I got into a prancing position, wondering if this man was one

of the same things as the boy when suddenly he stopped. He had some what of a bewildered look on his face. He was very beautiful with messy

hair, light colored skin. He just stood there staring at me. He suddenly started to speak, " you are not a normal animal are you?" _Is he talking to _

_me, well of course I'm no animal, at least I wasn't an hour ago. _"So you are some kind of werecat? I knew your species was not from this area but I

had no idea you could phase into a human, your blood smells horrid." _WERECAT! are you serious? My species, what does that mean? phase? I am so _

_confused. _"You mean you didn't know what you are? Well by species I mean a white lion. A rather large one at that. And I think you better talk to

Jacob about the phasing part." _Okay things seem to make a little sence since you mentioned Jacob. But how are you hearing me and what are you _

_exactly?_ "Well, my name is Edward Cullen. And I am one of those "things" but my family and I are different we only hunt animals. We reffer to our

selves as vegitarians, And I have a special gift. I can read minds." _Well that explains somethings..... but if you hunt animals than am I in danger?_ "Oh

no you smell horrible don't you worry about that. Now come with me and I will take you to Jacob."

As I walked with a safe distance between Edward and me, I couldn't figure out what really just happened. And why I was in this form of a lion.

Maybe greandfather told me those stories for a reason. Maybe he knew it might happen to me. As we reached a clearing I seen that there was a

cottage there. I seen a woman with chestnut colored hair, a little girl who looked remakably like Edward and Jacob. I remebered him from the

cliffs. They all stopped to stare at me. "Jacob, it seems that we have some kind of shapeshifter, and from her thoughts she has met you before."

Edward explained to him. "Really, I have never heard of another shapeshifter take any form othere than wolf. What is it's name?" he asked with a

puzzeled look on his face. _My name is Raylin we met by the cliff not too long ago. I just moved here. And the legends that I heard growing up, a _

_shapeshifter can take many forms._ " She is new in this area, her name is Raylin she met you by the cliffs. And it seems as though she is also from

some kind of decendt from another tribe." Edward explained my thought. The woman and child still stood there staring, the mother was trying to

hold the child back away from me. " I'm sorry this is my wife and daughter Bella and Renesme." They both smiled. I bowed my head mainly

bvecause i wasn't sure how to gesture a wave. "I remeber meeting her, and I should have known this lions eyes have the same kind of eyes as

she did. But I think we need to talk to the elders." Jacob said. I instantly got nervous, my body started to shake, I ran towards the woods and by

the time a made it I was back into my original body. A rather naked one but I was normal again. I could see the others still in the clearing and and

the woman named Bella vanished in thin air. The next thing I knew she was slowly walking toward me with a handful of clothes. I smiled to show

her my appreciation and she said. " I think you should talk to Leah about the clothes thing. But here are some clothes your more than welcome to

have. Trust me Alice would be happy to buy me some more." She handed me a pair of jean shorts and a basic white tee. "Thank you so much. I'm

not really sure what is happening to me. I mean I have an idea but it is still confusing." "Well we should talk to the elders." I hadn't noticed that

Jacob was walking towards us. "Um ok, but I left my fathers car on the road, and maybe I should go and check in." I asked hoping to get out of it.

"Well I will send one of the Guys to retreive it. And if you could just call them that would be safer. I don't want you to go and phase into a lion in

your livingroom or anything." " Okay." I said realizing what could happen, I grab my phone and called home. Mom picked up and I explained that I

would be having dinner with some new friends I met in town. They were fine with. I followed Jacob to silver volvo and he told me to get in. We

drove down the long secluded driveway and towards La Push.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Learning Love

When we got to La Push Jacob took me to his house. As we walked in I noticed a man in a wheel chair and all of the tall beautiful people i now

had a common thread with. The man in the wheel chair introduced his self as Billy Black, Jacob's father. He said that there was a meeting and to

see if I could stay with Leah Clearwater. I wasn't sure who she was. That was until a beautiful young female with short black hair entered the

room from which I guess was the kitchen. And from the look on her face she didn't seem too thrilled. " Come on I will go with you to your house to

meet your parents and tell them you are staying the night." She said with a rather rude demeaner in her voice. "You can take Edwards car Leah."

Jacob said while snickereng to himself. She gave him a look of death and started for the door. I really wasn's sure what to expect but I listened

and followed. She could of took the nice looking silver volvo but instead walked to the rigid looking red car that had a volkswagen emblem on the

grill. As I got closer I noticed the word Rabbit on the rear. I looked at her puzzeled by why she chose to take that car instead of the shiney volvo.

" I hate that car." leah said while jumping in the driver seat and I just got into the passenger seat with silence. While we drove Leah was kind of

curious about me. She asked if I was from an indian tribe that decended from Lions and I explained that I really didn't know much more than what

my grandfather had told me in his stories of the shapeshifters. She said that we met in town and she was having a sleepover and wanted me to

come and meet some of the other girls from the area so I wasn't so blind sided when I returned to school. That was the story I was to tell my

parents. When we got to my house my mother was the only one home. She was excited that I was moving on from my 3 party click and was

willing to make friends so fast. I grabed my duffel bag piled in my blue pajama shorts with white tank, my bikini, and a change of clotes for

tomorrow. Mom asked about my change of clothes I was wearing and Leah explained. "Oh we went swimming and I gave her some of my old

clothes since her's got wet." MOm was satisfied with the answer kissed me goodbye told me to behave and have fun and we were off.

As we returned to La Push with a rather quite ride there. Leah parked the car at Jacobs and told me to go in that she had to run home. I walked

in and thats when I seen Andrew. It was like I actually seen him for the first time ever. My hole universe stopped and I was blinded from

everything but him. He smiled and walked over to me. I couldn't even speak I was starstruck. He asked me if I was okay but I couldn't answer. He

started getting concerned and then I was thrown back to reality when I heard the others laughing. " I'm wondering if she imprints, cause the way

she is looking at you Andrew she looks like she is going to faint or attack you." Jacob said laughing so hard his face was turning red from lack of

oxygen. Andrew got the biggest smile on his face that melted my heart. "Um......... so whens the meeting?" I asked trying to devert the obvious. It

worked cause Billy came in and said it would be at dusk at First Beach and we could all go down at any time. Andrew smiled at me real big and

grabbed my hand I couldn't help but smile back at him. I think he has the same feelings as I do, at least I hoped. " There is a Hallmark moment,

one of the guys said. They all laughed but was getting up to leave, my guess they were going to the beach. " Come on I will take you." Andrew

said with so much love in his voice it was strange but I loved it. As we walked out of the house he explained that the elders wanted to talk about

what happened today and where I stood with everything. They also wanted to learn a little about my legends. He kept looking at me with a goofy

smile and I couldn't help but be a mirror image of him. I suddenly felt like that was the man that I would spend my intire life with. There wasn't

much like cause it was all love now towards him. " I love you Andrew." I stated without thinking. _Why in the hell would I say that. What is wrong _

_with me?_ "Sorry I don't know where that came from." I said knowing my face was bright red. But I couldn't help notice how his face lit up and the

way he looked at me at this very point. I noticed we stop walking. I looked around and we were standing in the middle of the forest, noone was

around. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Andrew was facing me know holding my hand still. He looked at me with the most sencere eyes I ever

seen. He placed his other hand on my cheek which sent an immiadiate shock wave all the way to those butterflies. " Please don't apologize for

what you said cause I love you too Raylin." He tucked his large hand under my ear his finger tips were now pulsating my neck while his palm had

my jaw bone. He leaned in and touched those beautiful lips on mine. It took my breath away. I have never had anyone do that. I kissed him back

it was not a feirce kiss but more of a meaningful tender kiss. We were lost in each others embrace when something smacked me in the back. I

looked to see what it was. I noticed a rock laying on the ground not yet settle from the fall off of me. I looked up to see Brady standing there with

a girl about my age, if not a little older. Andrew and I started walking toward them " It's about time you two love birds break that up, even Sara

and me aren't that bad." He said while snickering. " Hi, I'm Sara, what's your name?" The girl said with so much comfort as if she had done this

kind of stuff her whole life. She was very pretty. I could tell she was part mexican or something just cause she had similar features and those

"thick " hips my mom talked about. She had the most intese greencolored almond shaped eyes. She wasn't skinny but was not fat in any nature,

she had a butt that was for sure and her chest was not small in any means. She had brown wavy hair .I could see why men found her attractive. "

Hi I'm Raylin." I said trying to sound secure about myself. I'm not sure if it worked though. She smiled and then told me she was 2 years older

than Brady, but that age was just a number cause they were destined for each other. I smirked not really sure where she was going with the

conversation as we walked toward First Beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Salute

As I walked beside Sara, the boys walked together behind us talking about patrol. Sara started telling me how she was part Mexican and that she

heard about the old legends and offered to help tell them during the bon fire. As we walked on to the beach I noticed that the elders and a few of

the woman were here setting up tables and food. I turned to Andrew and he instantly reached for my hand as we walked up to them he cleared

his throat. " Emily, Sue, Old Quil, this is Raylin." I said hi and noticed the scar on the right side of Emily's face she was very attractive. Everyone

nodded and Emily spoke. " Oh it is so nice to meet you Raylin, I can't wait for us to become friends." I seen Leah and she started giving be dirty

looks. I couldn't help but get a little upset but I tried to hold my temper. "Hi Leah, how are you?" " Fine, we are not friends, just cause there is

another female shapeshifter doesn't mean you are one of us!" She said with anger. " Leah stop being like that!" Andrew yelled. I felt a small

growl escape my chest, which I wasn't expecting. Everyone just looked at me. " Andrew why don't you take her over to the cliffs where the pack

is." Sue said. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the cliffs while Sara and Brady followed whispering about how Leah was being a grump. When

we got there I noticed some of the guys from the first time that I was here and seen Andrew. They all smiled at us once they seen us walking. As

we approached them they all came forward to greet and meet. " Hi, I'm Collin this is my girl Rain, that is Jacob and Renesmmee, Paul and Kim,

Jarred, Quil and Claire, and Embry." They all waved as he spoke although I remember the guys from before. " So are you going to jump?" Collin

asked. I felt a little more confident now that I knew I wasn't so fragile. I smiled at him and nodded. " Do you have your bathing suit?" Andrew

asked. "Yeah I have it on under my clothes. I took my shirt off and then my pants. Andrew stood there in shock just staring at me with bug eyes. I

couldn't help but laugh. He turned red and got a evil grin on his face. " Well if your jumping, your going to jump with me." he said getting ready to

tackle me into an embrace. I was faster than him though he kept trying to grab me so he could jump with me, but I couldn't help but flirt. Everyone

was laughing at us. We were close to the edge. " Well if you want me I guess you will have to catch me." and with that I took off as fast as I

could jumping and doing a couple of flips on the way down. Once I hit the water I was in a pencil position feet pointed. I hit the water and started

swimming. Once I was afloat I seen Andrew I guess he did follow. I started giggleling at his surprised expression. I took off swimming still playing

hard to on land I took off and towards the top of the cliff. When I got to the top I seen that Leah was up there now. Great. Andrew was right on

my tail. Leah folded her arms and was giving me dirty looks leaning on one foot. The next thing I knew Andrew grabbed me up spun me around

and set me back on the ground. I seen that Leah was still in her position behind Andrew now. " Just ignore her she is just jealous of you." he

whispered in my ear. My skin tingle and goosebumped from his breath. He leaned down and started kissing me. I kept my arms to my sides until I

heard Leah say. " Oh my gosh get a room thats nasty." And with that I put my right hand behind Andrews neck to pull him closer, my left arm I

extended it on his right shoulder with my elbow locked straight and my hand in a fist. Andrew was kissing me passionately. I was still

concentrating on the kiss, slowly letting my thumb and middle finger rise to the occasion and salute Leah. I could hear her gasp, and everyone

else lost it. Andrew stop immediately thinking that everyone was laughing at us kissing, till he looked over his shoulder and seen what I was

doing. He lost it Leah looked taken back and infuriated. I got a cocky smirk on my face and raised my eyebrows. " Well with that attitude I guess

you better find some where else to sleep tonight." She said before diving off the cliff. The guys were still rolling, Sara and Rain came running to

me, Rain seemed like a sweet person, she was my age and looked to be native American also, she had jet black straight hair that went to her but

she was very petite, and a very pretty face, she was the type of girl that always looked young for her age. "I can't belive you did that" she said

with her mouth hanging open. " It's about time someone stood up too her" Sara said with a little attitude. Collin and Brady was walking over still

laughing. They wrapped their arms around their girls waist while I was still standing there leaning on Andrews arm, holding his hands. " Well you

got you one with attitude." Collin said with a smirk looking at Andrew. " We are going to get along great" Said Brady holding his fist out to hit the

rock. I rolled my eyes smiled and did it. I noticed Andrew was smiling and puffing his chest out a little with pride. His smile melted my heart

everytime. He noticed me staring and looked at me still smiling. I couldn't help but smile. Rain interrupted and said that the reason Leah came up

was to tell us it was time to start. And with that we started walking back down the cliff to where everyone was.


	9. hold up

Ok so since noone is reading this story from the lack of reviews i am putting my story on hold if there are ppl reading this u guys need to let me know.......... so far i have my girl fighter419 she is an awsome writer so check out her stories and megabitsz for the suggestion i apprediate the advise and it will be longer chapt. for now on. So I guess i want reviews to know ppl r reading this.

lisha


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to let my 7 followers know that i am starting my story back up starting mon. i will write another chapter thank u girls..... u will be mentioned to let u know and julie i miss u girl can i get a whoo dey!!! 


End file.
